Shiro Morimoto
Shiro Morimoto (シロ森本　''Morimoto Shirō'') is the handsome young Captain of the 7th Division and Head of the Morimoto Clan. Appearance Back when he was the vice captain fo squad 7, Shiro looked like a young man in his late-teens. He has light brown eyes and his hair is dark brown in a mullet style. Shiro has light tan skin with three scars on his left cheek the goes up to above his eyebrow. He wore the normal uniform with his lieutenants badge on his left arm as standard. Now as a captain, Shiro appears to be a young man in his late 20s with light brown eyes and dark brown hair that is normally pulled back into a loose pony tail. He has a light tan complextion with three vertical scars on his left cheek that extend just above his eyebrows. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being. He wears the standard captains uniform with long sleeved haori and his zanpakuto on his waist. Personality Compared to the other Captain's of the Gotei 13, Shiro is seen as rather childish and fun-loving individual who adds fun and comical displays to events which are otherwise dire, often irritating his fellow Captains who prefer the following of rules and discipline. Shiro is lazy, often avoiding his duty unless absolutely necessary or when there is a rather severe emergency. In the latter however, he is often the first to arrive on the scene and the last to leave. Compassionate and caring to pretty much everyone, Shiro makes friends easily. However, his lazy persona hides an extremely keen mental eye and intellect matched only by the greatest minds the Soul Society has produced. During any crisis of great magnitude, Shiro always reveals the cunning and dangerous side of his intelligence, which also gives Shiro quite a degree of knowledge pertaining to some things most don’t know. Most have also called Shiro's natural intelligence into light, stating several times that whenever disaster strikes, there's no one better to turn to than Shiro. In battles he cannot simply ignore or otherwise talk himself out of, he changes from the lazy, fun-loving Captain seen in everyday situations to a ferocious fighter whose strength and bloodthirstiness is matched by few others within Soul Society's ranks. Shiro is a man well known for his wild style of combat, especially when it comes to his ferociousness. Despite his apparent childish side often being his most seen traits, Shiro, despite popular believe among the other divisions and captains of the Gotei 13, can be serious and decisive should the situation demand the need. This is shown most notably when something serious, involving planning for war, difficult missions, and battles. He always keeps a calm head and proceeded to suggest methods that will work to his side’s advantage. Other traits are highlighted with fellow male Captains, they comment on Shiro's womanizing ways, saying he has a gift as in he can repeatedly woo girls with much success. His trait led to some strict captains to openly hate Shiro, though Shiro himself remains oblivious to this himself at present. It should be noted that Shiro doesn't hit on just anyone, though he only ever attempts to woo those he takes a general interest in. History Under Construction Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13, Shiro has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Captain-Commander as most people would be in such a situation. Further shown as he can battle strong opponents with only Shikai and on the edge to go into Bankai. The color of his reiatsu is red and its elemental abilities is wind. *''Gatsu no Ōda (ルナーストライク, "Lunar Strike")'' is the Morimoto house signature technique. It allows Shiro to create black flame energy with a red outline which he is able to direct at his opponents through pure thought and manipulate how he pleases. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid back and perverted attitude, Shiro has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. In battle, Shiro is good at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack pattern. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiro demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand and with well-timed maneuvers. The unique shape of his sword's bankai and it's corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional amongst the Shinigami forces, but shows the skill of his abilities in this art. Hakuda Expert: ''Shiro has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed, in battle he has demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Shinigami. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. ''Immense Durability: Shiro possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage, shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries. Shunpo Master: ''He is masterful in the art of shunpo as a captain. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. Also during his battles, Shiro was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults. Zanpakutō '''Uindomasutā' (ウインドマスター, Wind Master) : Sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana with a cross shaped handle guard and a black hilt. The sheath has shown to have an elegant wind-patterned design along it. *'Shikai': Released by the phrase "blow". In Shikai, Uindomasutā takes the form of two large broad, Chinese scimitars. Shikai Ability: Shown to channel, manipulate and warp wind around him by slicing with the blades. He has shown to increase the speed of the wind currents allowing him to turn pure air into his weapon. Along with the wind-control, he has shown to gain increased speed by once again- using the wind to push him around. *'Rotating Blades': Shiro rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent. The wind blades join together forming a spinning circle of wind that upon contact with a target envelops the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous but can disorient an opponent trapped within it. *'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Shiro can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. Bankai: Ouja Uindomasutā '(王者 ウインドマスター, Monarch Wind Master'') changes the shape of Shiro's Zanpakuto drastically. Placing the two broad swords on top of each other, he will spread them creating a large piece of black cloth to appear between them. It will begin to glow, and 4 Red Circles and a floral pattern will appear onto it giving Ouja Uindomasutā the appearance of a large fan. '''Bankai Special Ability: Essentially an enhanced version of the Shikai's abilities, Ouja Uindomasutā allows enhanced wind manipulation and warping. He has shown to have multiple abilities while in Bankai. *'Fūryoku wa kamisama' (''風力は神様, wind god) ':' ''His main technique, Shiro will close the fan and re-open it. Glowing a wild purple, his Spiritual Power will cause the area to shake. Swiping the Ouja Uindomasutā down the wind will begin to spin in place creating a thin and violent tornado. A feint silhouette of a dragon with a man's head can be seen before Shiro swipes at the tornado sending it right at his opponent.. Trivia *He can not concentrate while under pressure which causes him to have difficulty focusing and instead of using his intelligence he uses Brut force. *Though he is captain, he isn't fully an expert in Kido, Kido level above 40he can not preform. *Shiro never met his Father, nor Mother. He was raised by his sister, who died when he achieved his Captain position. *If there is any Time Skip, Shiro's apeparance will appear like this Quotes (To all the Women he meets) "My my, have anyone ever told you that you are a precious gem, in a cave full of coal?" (To an unknown Opponent) "I won't console you with pretty words, assuring you there is something waiting for you in the World Beyond. I'm merely Death's Messenger, telling you your chariot is here. Step in." Creator Shiro Morimoto is created and owned by cayossj2 who you can find on Deviantart at http://Zanpakuto-Leader.deviantart.com Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:7th Division Category:Character Category:Zanpakuto-Leader